Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical component.
Description of the Background Art
A quad flat no-leads package (QFN), also called a micro lead frame (MLF), is a chip package design customary in electronics for integrated circuits (IC). The term covers different sizes of IC packages all of which are soldered to printed circuit board as surface-mounted components.
The packages are commercially available under different, usually manufacturer-specific names. Typical names are, for example, DFN (dual flat no-lead package) or QFN (quad flat no-lead package).
Molded plastic components with metal traces deposited by special methods, which are used as interconnect devices for electronic or mechatronic components, are called molded interconnect devices, abbreviated as MID. Major fields of application for MID technology are automotive engineering, industrial automation, medical technology, the home appliance industry, telecommunications technology, measurement and analysis technology, and the aerospace industry. MIDs can be produced in very different ways. The most important methods for depositing traces and emitting or shielding surfaces are two-component injection molding, hot stamping, the mask exposure process, laser patterning, and in-mold decoration. A basic distinction is made between subtractive patterning and additive metallization methods.